Él no eres tú
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Phoebe esta casada con Coop y viven felices con sus hijas. Sin embargo un pequeño incidente la hace recordar el amor que perdió hace años atras.


Dedicado a **Halliwell BM**:_ Perdón por la espera linda, pero aunque algo tarde, aquí esta el fic :3_

Espero que lo disfruten, es solo una fugaz idea que surgió mientras escuchaba la cancion:

"Él no eres tú" De los _Horóscopos de Durango_

Atuendo de Phoebe: http : / images .wikia. com/ charmed/ images /d/d1/1230898_s_%281%29 .gif

Pues... ^^ Gracias por leer, disfrutenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>El no eres tú...<strong>

El despertador sonó a la hora habitual. Las 4:00Am. Quizás demasiado temprano para su gusto, pero necesario para mantener su figura. Su agenda era tan apretada, que tenía que perder horas de sueño para ejercitarse un poco. No era algo que realmente le molestara.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su esposo. Él nunca se levantaba tan temprano. La última vez que lo había despertado para que fueran juntos a correr, el Cupido se había dormido mientras corría. Corrección: Mientras volaba rodeado de un campo energético color rosa. Casi muere de un susto pensando que alguien lo hubiera visto. Ella lo amaba. Con todo y sus elocuencias. Eso era lo que más amaba. Eso le hacia sentir viva y real. El amor de Coop y sus hijas. La vida no podía ser mejor.

Se puso ropa deportiva: Un top rosa con tirantes blancos, que dejaba al descubierto su firme abdomen. Una pantaloneta suelta color gris y unos tenis negros. Para terminar de arreglarse agarró su cabello en una coleta, y para asegurar que ningún cabello se fuera a escapar se coloco una banda negra. Algo en su interior le dijo que su propia apariencia era vagamente familiar, pero solo se burlo de si misma ante aquel pensamiento.

Claro que era familiar, se veía a si misma todos los días en el espejo.

Sin más preámbulos se colocó una sudadera gris, el complemento de la pantaloneta. Aunque estaba segura de que mas tarde se arrepentiría de habérsela puesto, en esos momentos el aire fresco de las mañanas le obligaba a cubrirse. Tomó sus llaves, su celular y emprendió el camino. Se estiro un poco frente a la puerta de su casa. Se habían mudado allí porque el departamento donde antes vivían no era adecuado para las niñas. Además ahora estaba muy cerca del vecindario donde estaba la mansión donde nació y creció. Por ello, su recorrido siempre era el mismo: Corría hasta llegar a la casa donde ahora vivía Piper, aunque a esa hora obviamente seguía dormida, así que solo tomaba un respiro y continuaba por todo el vecindario hasta toparse con la avenida. Luego de regresaba a su casa y tomaba algo de agua para dar otra carrera.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión, algo fue diferente...

Cuando estaba tomando agua en la cocina de su casa escucho un ruido en el sótano. Aquello no le gusto para nada, pero consiente de qué podría tratarse de un demonio, era mejor actuar antes de que sus hijas pudieran salir lastimadas. Tomo un cuchillo por instinto y bajo por las escaleras al oscuro lugar. Prendió las luces y... todo estaba tranquilo. No había nadie en ese lugar. Pero si había "Algo".

— ¿Como es posible? – no existía explicación lógica para lo que observaban sus ojos. La tabla ouija estaba justó enfrente de ella. En el piso de su sótano. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Sin embargo se necesitaba más para asustarla.

Bajó lentamente los peldaños hasta llegar al suelo liso y firme donde estaba depositada la uija. Repentinamente el marcador se movió, haciendo que la morena diera un respingo. Eso cada vez se ponía más extraño.

— H.O.L.A.P.H.O.E.B.E ... -guardo silencio, formando la frase en su mente - ¿Hola, Phoebe? - muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, pero no sabía bien como actuar ante algo como eso, pero el marcador continuo haciendo frases — T. E. E. X. T. R. A. Ñ. O. M. U. C. H. O. Y. M. E. A. L. E. G. R. A. S. A. B. E... ¡Oigan! – se quejo repentinamente, ignorando los movimientos del marcador — ¿Como se supone que sepa lo que dice si no me dejan apuntarlo? – aun cuando su queja no tenía mucha lógica, una parte de ella moría por la curiosidad. Cuando dio un paso hacia adelante, acercándose más, el puntero se detuvo y salió volando, asustándola. — ¡Suficiente! ¡Te voy a regresar de donde sea que saliste! – tomó la tabla para llevársela... se detuvo.

_El sótano de la mansión Halliwell _ _Vamos Phoebe..._

_Cole si querías estar encima lo hubieras dicho..._

_Dame un segundo, mi tobillo..._

_La fuente no va a esperarte por el tobillo..._

Dejó caer la tabla cuando aquellas imágenes que asaltaron su mente. Eran ella y Cole, entrenando en el sótano de la que entonces era su casa. Era ella con esa misma ropa y Cole sudado y el torso desnudo. Era... tan doloroso. Cerró los ojos sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Apretó con fuerza los dientes para evitar sollozar.

**Recibí tu llamada fue una autentica sorpresa**

**Cuando estabas olvidado me hizo bien saber de ti**

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué de nuevo? ¿Qué pretendía Cole al hablarle a través de la ouija? Aquello dolía como pocas en su vida. La muerte del hombre que más había amado. El único hombre que a pesar de todo, aun lo tenía dentro del corazón. Coop era importante, lo adoraba, era su vida entera. Pero eso no significaba que Cole no estuviera presente en algunos instantes de su vida. Muy oculto en su corazón, pero siempre estaba presente de alguna u otra forma. En sueños, en pesadillas, en premoniciones del pasado o simplemente en un recordatorio cuando se topaba con cosas.

**Llegaron instantáneamente tantos recuerdos**

**Fueron bellos esos días hasta que te perdí**

Cerró sus ojos y se agacho para tomar la tabla y abrazarla. Muy en su interior deseaba ver más imágenes que le recordaran a ese demonio que le robo el corazón. Recordar los buenos momentos. Esos maravillosos momentos cuando todo era tan... sencillo.

Él lo había dicho una vez:

"_Solo era un hombre normal, con trabajo normal y una chica linda"_

Aquellos tiempos sin duda eran buenos. Los dos eran ignorantes de todo lo que estaba por venir. De todas las desgracias que sufrirían. Desde él hecho que Cole era Balthazar, hasta cuando se volvió la Fuente de todo mal.

Suspiró con resignación y una sonrisa traviesa adorno su rostro. ¿Qué perdía si usaba la ouija?

**¿Qué como me va? Preguntaste**

**No pude ocultarte que a pesar de lo que sucedió aun sigues siendo especial**

— ¿Cole? – tomó el puntero suavemente, apenas y tocándolo con la punta de los dedos. Si bien pasaron unos minutos sin que pasara nada, un intenso calor atravesó su cuerpo. Un calor que conocía muy bien, una descarga de energía intensa que le sacudió todo el cuerpo. Su primer pensamiento fue que aquello era una trampa y alguien intentaba embrujarla. Pero en el aire se comenzaron a formar palabras con letras luminosas, como si alguien escribiera en un pizarrón invisible.

"_Hola, Phoebe"_

—Hola, Cole ¿Verdad? – su voz temblaba y no quería decirlo muy alto, temerosa de que la descubrieran. Si, bueno, era ridículo, pero se sentía como una niña que estaba haciendo algo malo y que en cualquier momento la iban a atrapar y a castigar.

"_¿Como has estado?"_

—Bien, de maravilla – contestó no muy convencida. Digo, era la verdad, pero aun así en esos momentos no estaba segura que estuviera bien. Aun se sentía aturdida por lo que estaba pasando.

"_Tranquila, no te quiero quitar mucho tiempo"_

—Descuida, no tengo nada... emm, bueno.

"_Lo sé, solo quería verte..."_

**El me ha dado tanto amor**

**Su forma de amar me hace sentir querida**

Sintió como la estrujaban. Así como hace años cuando descubrió su vida pasada y Anton la tocó intensamente sin que ella supiera quien era. Sin embargo en esta ocasión podía reconocer perfectamente "que" o "quien" era el que la tocaba. Cole. Realmente solo era un abrazo, sentía el calor rodearla, hacerla sentir una niña indefensa.

Era raro.

Con Coop se sentía una mujer, fuerte, decidida, triunfadora y madura. Pero con Cole, con Cole siempre se había sentido una niña, frágil y fuerte, buscando defender a su amor, pero segura de que su amor la defendería, con Cole era soñadora, era Cenicienta con su príncipe.

Las cosas habían sido muy diferentes y habían pasado en tiempos diferentes:

Con Coop el amor nunca fue prohibido, al contrario los ancianos lo habían mandando justo para ella, para que encontrar él amor. Quizás había sido demasiado fácil, para su gusto.

Con Cole, todo había sido una telaraña. Primero y antes que nada era un demonio, eran dos especies muy diferentes que se debían odia. Si no fuera por lo mucho que odiaba Shakespear, se atrevería a decir que habían sido Romeo y Julieta.

Claro que al final solo se había muerto Romeo y el veneno que ella tomó fue el de la amargura y la soledad. Aunque evidentemente Coop había sido su antídoto.

**Con sus besos alivio la llama del amor cuando ya no encendía**

**Me dio valor para seguir respirando sin tu amor** **Me ha dado todo y nuevamente soy feliz**

Un antídoto que la había traído a la vida. Le había dado una buena razón para vivir, para existir y para ser feliz. Le había dado tres maravillosas hijas. Sus más grandes amores. Sus hijas lo valían todo. No había nada más importante que ellas. Ni siquiera Cole.

"_Son preciosas"_

—... – no supo que contestar. ¿A caso Cole podía leerle la mente?

"_No exactamente"_

—¿Entonces? – hizo una mueca dulce y aniñada, como cuando antes se molestaba por no entender, esperando que alguien le aclarar sus dudas, y ese alguien, por mucho tiempo, fue Cole y su gran conocimiento sobre la magia.

"_Jaja, no sabía mucho. Solo te quería tranquilizar. Y ahora solo interpreto las sensaciones que despiden tu aura"_

—Ah... – seguía sin saber que decir.

"_Tranquila Phoebe. Aunque estés confundida, puedes estar segura que no planeo nada. Como dije... Solo quería verte"_

**Pero es muy triste conocer la realidad porque aunque le llegue amar**

**El no eres tú, no eres tú**

—Cole... – las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas sin que ella lo notara. Sentía el camino húmedo que dejaban, pero no entendía en que momento se le habían humedecidos los ojos y en que momento se había formado ese nudo en su estomago.

Cerró los ojos y sintió claramente como la abrazaban y la besaban dulcemente. Un beso casto, apenas y un rose de labios. Un beso de Cole. Aquello hizo que su corazón se acelerara tanto o más que cuando corría su maratón diario. Sentía que le explotaría el pecho.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró sola. El contacto desapareció apenas y sus parpados se levantaron. Era de esperarse. O al menos esa era la lógica que ella veía. Se tocó la boca sintiéndose culpable. Culpable de que a pesar de estar casada, aquello le había hecho recordar que nunca había olvidado a Cole.

**Que como me va preguntaste**

**No pude ocultarte que a pesar de lo que sucedió aun sigues siendo especial**

Las letras en el aire se disolvieron dejando solo un rastro de estelas brillosas que no tardaron en desvanecerse. La atmosfera quedo fría. Como si de un segundo a otro todo el calor y amor que flotaba en el aire se hubiera desvanecido. Aquello la dejo fría. Literalmente hablando.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué le tocaba hacer? Supuso que no había nada más que hacer, lo que acaba de pasar había sido maravilloso, aun cuando se sintiera culpable. Al final de cuentas... Cole era Cole. Nadie iba poder cambiar eso nunca. Ni el tiempo, ni la muerte, ni las reencarnaciones.

Escuchó unos ruidos en la cocina. No tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que era Coop.

Las niñas no se despertaban hasta que alguno de los dos subía interrumpir sus sueños. Pero a final de cuentas era sábado. Podía dejarlas descansar un poco más. Pero... ¿Como le iba a explicar a su esposo lo que hacía en sótano? Sin querer la ouija se le callo de las manos. El golpe fue seco y fuerte.

**El me ha dado tanto amor**

**Su forma de amar me hace sentir querida**

— ¿Phoebe, amor, estas allí? – escuchó la voz de su esposo. No quería ocultarle a Coop lo que acaba de pasar, pero tampoco quería hacerle sentir mal. Así que decidió guardárselo para ella misma.

— ¡Ya voy! – respondió al tiempo que escondía la tabla ouija entre unas cajas. A lo mejor dentro de algún tiempo podría intentar... ¡No! No estaba bien, era como estarle siendo infiel a sería la única y última vez que hablaría con Cole.

Suspiró y solo dejó la tabla ahí. Posiblemente olvidaría después donde la había dejado. Subió por las escaleras para salir a la cocina, sin embargo volteó a ver una vez más el oscuro sótano.

**No, no te puedo negar que no me falta nada desde que el llego a mi vida**

**Me dio valor para seguir respirando sin tu amor**

**Me ha dado todo y nuevamente soy feliz**

_Un fugaz pensamiento..._

_Cole sonriendo..._

_Te amo Phoebe..._

— Te amo... – murmuró en forma de respuesta, pero no termino la frase.

— ¿A quien amas, cielo? – Coop había bajado impaciente por la tardanza de su esposa.

— ¿A quien más, tonto? ¡A ti! – la morena lo abrazo fuerte y le beso. Ese era su presente y lo adoraba. El pasado estaba atrás, por más que doliera.

**Pero es muy triste conocer la realidad**

**Porque aunque le llegue amar el no eres tu,** **No eres tu, el no eres tu**

_La singular pareja salió del sótano. Dejando detrás una borrosa imagen de un apuesto hombre con ojos azules que sonreía. Dolía verla con otro, pero si ella era feliz, la eternidad condenado al vacio tenía sentido._

* * *

><p>¡Bien, espero que les gustara! n_n Dejen RR please!<p> 


End file.
